biblenarrativesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mosaic Law Covenant
The Mosaic law covenant provided an opportunity for the nation of Israel to become a priesthood, foreshadowing a greater future arrangement. ‘You will become to me a kingdom of priests and a holy nation.’ - Exodus 19:6 Binding covenant :Exodus 19:3-9 3 Then Moses went up to the true God, and Jehovah called to him from the mountain, saying: “This is what you are to say to the house of Jacob and to tell the Israelites, 4 ‘You have seen for yourselves what I did to the Egyptians, in order to carry you on wings of eagles and bring you to myself. 5 Now if you will strictly obey my voice and keep my covenant, you will certainly become my special property out of all peoples, for the whole earth belongs to me. 6 You will become to me a kingdom of priests and a holy nation.’ These are the words that you are to say to the Israelites.” 7 So Moses went and summoned the elders of the people and declared to them all these words that Jehovah had commanded him. 8 After that all the people answered unanimously: “All that Jehovah has spoken, we are willing to do.” Moses immediately took the people’s response to Jehovah. 9 And Jehovah said to Moses: “Look! I am coming to you in a dark cloud, so that the people may hear when I speak with you and so that they may always put faith in you as well.” Then Moses reported the words of the people to Jehovah. :Exodus 24:1-11 1 Then he said to Moses: “Go up to Jehovah, you and Aaron, Na′dab and A·bi′hu, and 70 of the elders of Israel, and bow down from a distance. 2 Moses should approach Jehovah by himself; but the others should not approach, and the people should not go up with him.” 3 Then Moses came and related to the people all the words of Jehovah and all the judicial decisions, and all the people answered with one voice: “All the words that Jehovah has spoken, we are willing to do.” 4 So Moses wrote down all the words of Jehovah. Then he got up early in the morning and built at the foot of the mountain an altar and 12 pillars corresponding to the 12 tribes of Israel. 5 After that he sent young Israelite men, and they offered up burnt offerings and sacrificed bulls as communion sacrifices to Jehovah. 6 Then Moses took half of the blood and put it in bowls, and half the blood he sprinkled on the altar. 7 Then he took the book of the covenant and read it aloud to the people. And they said: “All that Jehovah has spoken we are willing to do, and we will be obedient.” 8 So Moses took the blood and sprinkled it on the people and said: “This is the blood of the covenant that Jehovah has made with you in harmony with all these words.” 9 Moses and Aaron, Na′dab and A·bi′hu, and 70 of the elders of Israel went up, 10 and they saw the God of Israel. Under his feet was what seemed like a sapphire pavement, and it was as pure as the heavens themselves. 11 He did not harm the distinguished men of Israel, and they saw a vision of the true God and ate and drank.